


［history3圈套/飛唐/立克］ABO向 ［二］車

by Moontree652



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M, abo向
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontree652/pseuds/Moontree652





	［history3圈套/飛唐/立克］ABO向 ［二］車

        孟少飞从来没有做过这种事情，呆呆的跪在唐毅两腿中间，对方却迟迟没有要动手的意思，双眼直勾勾的盯着他。  
        身下十分感到空虚还流着不可言说的液体，双手被绑住的孟少飞只能小心的用嘴解开皮带拉下拉链，属于唐毅的佛手柑与雪松的香气夹杂着麝香气息扑面而来，孟少飞忍不住把脸贴上去。  
        只要是唐毅的东西。他都喜欢的要死。此时的孟少飞大脑已经快要无法思考，唐毅信息素的味道令他全身燥热，隔着内裤就开始细细舔舐，直到那东西完全勃起，又叼着内裤边缘把它释放出来。  
       勃然大物整个呈现在自己眼前，孟少飞简直不敢相信它等下要如何进入自己的身体。  
        见被吓到的小警察迟迟没有动作，唐毅强忍着把人扑倒的冲动，用肉棒轻轻拍打他的脸。  
        晶莹的液体沾到了孟少飞此时红扑扑的脸上，简直让人抓狂。  
      ［怎么，不想要这个吗？］  
      ［多，多嘴，我是怕你承受不住。］  
      ［那就来啊，让我看看你的技术。］  
        孟少飞其实心里还是有点底气不足，毕竟这种事还是第一次，他有点担心自己技术不好会让唐毅厌烦。  
        小心的轻嘬慢舔，后来越是尝到了味道就越是兴奋。顾不上羞耻卖力的吮吸着，每一次进入都戳到喉咙，仿佛要把整个肉棒都吞下去。小舌头轻扫着顶端，连舌肉都要挤进去一点，口水声响彻整个房间。  
        可乐的香甜与佛手柑味道混合在一起越来越浓，唐毅把孟少飞拉上来跨坐在自己身上，肉棒从喉咙里抽出来还带出一缕银丝。  
        小家伙立刻献上自己的唇，唐毅仿佛对孟少飞口腔里夹杂着自己的味道很满意，于是解开了领带的束缚。  
        双手获得自由的孟少飞迷迷糊糊的拉着唐毅的手往自己身下摸，湿漉漉的大眼睛控诉着自己的不满，唐毅用手抚摸着他的欲望，原来光是含着自己的也会孟少飞兴奋不已？光是让这一点就让唐毅十分惊喜。然而发情的小家伙还在拼命点火，用自己的乳头主动去蹭唐毅的胸肌，想要得到一点点抚慰。  
      ［小家伙，你还真是个宝贝。］唐毅在孟少飞耳边呢喃。把头埋进线条优美的颈部享受可乐与香草的香气。手指在孟少飞身下探索着，刚戳进去就被里面的软肉包裹起来，孟少飞配合的扭动屁股，还不时发出细细的呻吟，灵活的手指在体内旋转搔刮，但总是避开让自己舒服的点，孟少飞着急的主动扭腰试图用那一点寻找手指，但无济于事。  
        ［唐毅，唐毅……那里也要嘛……］撒娇的语调撩的唐毅心头像是有羽毛拂过，但是还不够，还不能让他就这么爽到。  
        ［哪里呢？是这里吗？］  
          唐毅故意按在其他地方，急的孟少飞双眼通红的趴在唐毅肩头呜咽着。  
         唐毅的神情暗了暗。  
        过了好一会，像是玩够了，唐毅突然把埋在孟少飞体内的手指增加到了四根，又快又猛的戳在孟少飞的G点，小家伙哪能一下子受得住这么强烈的刺激，猛的抓住唐毅承受着快感排山倒海般袭来。  
         ［唐毅……唐毅……］发情的小家伙什么也思考不了，只知道迷迷糊糊的叫着心爱的人的名字。臀肉都跟着痉挛，就在孟少飞抽搐着快要到达顶峰的时候，唐毅突然抽出手指，按住孟少飞的腰噗呲入洞，一口气整根没入。  
       ［啊……］孟少飞爽到尖叫，小穴里的嫩肉迅速收缩，仿佛有生命一般紧紧吸住肉棒，两个人满足的喘息交织在一起，勾引对方索取更多。  
        唐毅自下而上贯穿着孟少飞，每一下都又狠又猛，高潮过后的孟少飞十分敏感，浪叫着去找唐毅的唇，几乎是饥渴的搅弄唐毅的舌头。  
      ［好舒服……呜呜唐毅……］  
        啪啪声响彻整个房间，孟少飞被干到丧失理智，臀肉被拍打的激起阵阵肉浪。  
        ［阿飞，阿飞你在里面吗？］赵子的声音不合时宜的响起，吓了孟少飞一跳，紧张的屁股都夹紧了，突如其来的收缩爽的唐毅发出一声低吼，重重的拍打雪白的臀肉。  
       ［放松点，是想夹射我吗？］  
         赵子在楼下听到孟少飞的尖叫，以为是唐毅欺负他就立刻上楼查看，走到房间门口才发现信息素浓重的令人窒息，一下子更加担心了。  
        ［阿飞，我刚听到奇怪的声音，你有没有怎样啊？］  
          此时的孟少飞哪敢说话，双手紧紧的捂住嘴害怕泄露出一点点呻吟。  
         唐毅突然想到了什么，换了个姿势从背后插入，一个猛挺，进入了一个更为柔软紧致的地方。孟少飞死死咬住床单差点就要憋出生理的泪水，但是绝对不发出一点声音。  
      ［阿飞你怎么啦，你回答我啊。］赵子见孟少飞不回答越发焦急。  
       ［怎么不叫了呢孟警官。］唐毅若有若无的舔舐孟少飞的后颈，并没有迅猛的进出，而是又深又准的挺进孟少飞的生殖腔。  
        ［怎么不让你的好朋友听听，你在我的身下是多么yindang。］  
       ［他一定不敢相信吧，平时正气凌然的孟警官居然是个含着我的肉棒都会兴奋的小变态。］  
        孟少飞羞耻的想要堵住他的嘴，但是越紧张就越是清晰的感觉到下身的快感，唐毅察觉到了孟少飞的反应，又是一个猛顶，进入了前所未有的深度，孟少飞爽的直翻白眼，但是依然克制住不叫出声。  
       ［奇怪，明明在里面啊。］赵子正疑惑，Jack不知道从哪里冒出来把赵子拦腰抱起。吓得一阵惊呼。  
        听着门外的脚步声越来越远，孟少飞长呼了一口气，但这才刚刚开始，唐毅把住孟少飞的臀肉狠狠的揉捏，雪白的皮肤立刻出现几道红印，肉棒在体内又快又狠的抽插，穴肉还来不及收缩就又被插入，孟少飞仰着脖子承受，像一只濒死的天鹅。唐毅凑过来蹭着被干到失神的小家伙，  
      ［夜晚还很长呢。］  
        孟少飞简直要被溺死在这佛手柑与雪松的浪潮里。  
************************  
      ［小个子，你放心好了，我们老板不会对孟警官怎么样的。］  
      ［我才不相信勒，我都听到阿飞的尖叫了，如果不是唐毅对阿飞做了什么，怎么会叫的那么惨。］  
        赵子不安的在房间里走来走去，Jack盯着他怀疑是不是自己的小白兔单纯过了头，连这种事都不知道的嘛？  
      ［阿飞好可怜……果然你们黑道没一个好东西。］  
      ［吼～那我每天做便当给你，还和你一起玩，我也不算好东西了嘛？好伤心噢……］  
        Jack装作一副心痛的样子，赵子立马噔噔噔跑过去坐在他身边。  
      ［你放心好了，Jack哥，在我眼里，你永远是好人。］  
       Jack轻笑，没想到这么小白兔这么容易就投降了。  
      ［可我不想做好人诶。］  
      ［你在说什么啊。］  
      ［我想做你的人。］


End file.
